Safe
by Littleredloser3101
Summary: Fenrir chases his mate. Hermione is his mate. Better than what it sounds. Disclaimer. I don't own anything Harry Potter.


Darkness consumed me. It invaded my senses. The branches of the trunks tried to trap the moonlight above. Roots came alive like vines rapidly growing to keep me in place. Thorns dug into my veins, dragging out my blood. Moss grew out of the base of the trees and cried with morning dew.

'Going, must keep going. Have to survive the night.'

My long, slender legs kept moving, and my breathing came out in small pants that attacked my heart. Snap. The crack ran through the forest disturbing the peace. I froze. Panic seeps into my bones. My heart rate picks up with anticipation for another sound. My dull honey eyes scan for a clue to tell me that he is near. I search through the trees looking for the bright yellow eyes and the blood stained skin.

The wind picks up, carrying the smell of rotting flesh. He is close. He has found me. He is waiting, but for what I do not know.

'Hurry.' I move my slender legs faster, 'Must get out of….'

A howl tears me from my thoughts. It runs through the night like a sirens call, speaking to me, saying "stay put".

I could hear him coming. Faster and faster. Sounds of rubbing fabric followed him. Snaps and cracks ring through my ears like marbles hitting each other. Then it all stops. No breathing, no movement, and no sound could be heard, just eerie silence ensued. Warm air hits the side of my neck. He is right behind me. Heat comes off him in waves. Drops of water hit my petite shoulder. He breathes in deep taking my scent.

A low growl bubbles out of him and rumbles across his broad chest. Moving very slowly, his hands wrap around my ghost white, skinny upper arms, digging his long, sharp and un-manicured nails into my skin. I let out a small whimper from the pain.

He turned me sharply into his muscular chest. I am like a shaking Chihuahua. He released my right arm, blood dripping from this touch. His hand caresses my check lightly. I turn my head slightly to the right in hopes of removing his hand from my face. In turn he roughly grabs my chin, roughly bringing it up so I can see his face clearly in the moonlight.

His face rugged, with dirty brown hair that hangs in his face. Dirt and grim cover his face in patches His bright yellow eyes see down his pointed nose. Along his hallow cheeks and shaped chin are covered in small scars and stuble. And his lips hold a big smirk. Seeing that, I cast my eyes downward.

He growled again, snapping my eyes back to his. I'm petrified. He took another deep breath, breathing in my fear. Tears fall down my face like rain.

Taking his left hand he wiped away my tears. Confusion took shelter in my eyes.

"Your weak, but soon you will be strong."

Releasing my left arm as well, he brought his hand to his mouth to lick my sticky crimson blood from his finger.

When his fingers were clean, he brought his hand roughly into my wild brown hair. He balled his hand in my hair and pulled my head to the side baring my neck to him. It was a sign of submission. He boomed out a laugh at the sight, which showed off his prefect white teeth and pointed canine teeth.

He brought his nose to the nape of my neck. He sniffed out the place were he would place his mark. He kissed the area once before he ripped into my neck.

The pain was excruciating. I let out a screech. It was to much. I burned on the inside. My organs were a blazed. He held me down while I thrashed and wailed about. Soon the pain went away slowly. I whimpered at every movement I made.

Howls rang from deep in the forest. The pack. I could feel the bond starting to grow. I was Alpha Female now. I could never go back home. I looked up with wet eyes.

"We are going home now. You can rest there."

"That is not my home." was all I manged before I passed out from the events.

AN

Hey y' all this is my new story. Please review\follow\favorite. I hoped you liked me what you think please. If there are any mistakes let me know. Any i need to fix? More to come soon. Any review is fine. It won't hurt my feelings. 5 reviews = a new chapter. Have a great day.

-Oceannick


End file.
